Supporting Tattoos
by CodeForConfession
Summary: Bella gets her first tattoo with the support of her husband, Edward. One-shot drabble written for Ninapolitan's birthday. Romance/AH. Enjoy!


**Story Title:** Supporting Tattoos

**Penname: **CullenBabe86

**Prompts:** Tattoo, Doctor, Piercing

**Rating: **Rated T for mildly suggestive themes.

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognized Twilight characters. That right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them.

**A/N:** This cute little one shot was writing for Ninapolitan's Birthday on October 11th. Enjoy!

* * *

_I am going to do this. It's only a little pain for something that lasts a lifetime._

Staring at the glass door, I knew my life was about to change forever. It was not something to take lightly. But I've wanted to do this for so long, ever since my Dad died.

A warm hand slid into mine, gripping it tightly with offered support. I looked over at my husband of three years and the love of my life. Edward.

He smiled encouragingly at me, probably knowing that I was thinking of chickening out again. This is the fourth time that I've actually come to a tattoo parlor; I had walked away the other three times. I was going to do this.

Reaching out, I gripped the metal door handle and pulled it open, stepping in before I could change my mind again.

Once my eyes adjusted to the indoor light – I clutched Edward's hand tightly, dragging him with me up to the front counter.

It was then that I seemed to notice a buzzing sound. I knew those were the needles. That sound would be echoing in my ears for at least two hours, and the pain that accompanied that buzzing…

I didn't notice I had stopped walking until I felt Edward tug on my hand. He was looking at me with concern. I'm sure my face was lost of all color if the queasy feeling in my stomach was anything to go by.

"Edward, I can't do this. It's going to hurt and I'm not ready. What if I don't like how it turns out?" I rambled, feeling more panicked by the minute.

He moved forward, cradling my face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. My eyes closed of their own accord and I could feel the tension leaving my body, something only he could do to me.

I sighed as he released me, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Why don't I get one with you?" His question made me look up at him. Would he really do that for me?

"What? I can't ask you to do that. You don't even want one," I told him, beginning to feel frustrated with myself.

_Just suck it up and do it._

Something moved out of the corner of my eye, drawing my attention. It was the man behind the counter. Tall and dark with tattoos covering almost every inch of skin that was exposed. He had a lip piercing on the left side of his mouth, five earrings on the left ear and four on the right, as well as a nose ring and two eyebrow rings on the left eyebrow.

My eyes drifted back to Edward and I couldn't help but imagine _him_ with body piercings and tattoos on his glorious skin. He would look so sexy. And he did say he would get one…

"I've been thinking about getting one anyways and what a great time to get one, with my beautiful wife," he answered, smiling at me lovingly.

"OK," I whispered, still in a daze as I imagined what I would do to that tattoo once he had it.

He turned to the man at the counter, letting him know we were both going to get tattoos. I watched the guy walk towards the back, only waiting a few minutes before he came back with two men – also covered with tattoos and piercings.

I glanced at Edward, imagining the piercings and tattoos again, feeling myself tingling in delight. God, I needed to stop thinking like that. He's only getting one tattoo. One. But…maybe he can get more later…

"Yes, I'm going to get a caduceus symbol, a staff with two snakes intertwined around it, on my left upper arm, and my wife wants to get a police badge, labeled with Forks Police on the bottom plate and Chief on the top plate. Also the initials CGS above the badge and 1964-2004 below the badge. All on her left shoulder," I heard Edward tell the two tattoo artists.

Edward has been an official obstetrics and gynecological doctor for the past two years. Even though knowing he looked at other women's lower regions for a living, I couldn't be more proud of him.

I was getting the police badge to honor my father, who was killed during a late-night robbery five years ago. He wasn't even able to walk me down the aisle.

It was a few minutes before the artists came back with sketches of our tattoos, and led us back to two chairs – facing each other.

Once I was situated on the chair, I glanced over to see Edward smiling at me and I knew we would get through this together.

Two and a half hours and a sore jaw later, I was looking over at my shoulder, at the gorgeous design on my skin.

It was inflamed and reddened, and I knew that was why I had gritted my teeth so much during it. The pain had been intense, but very worth it.

Tears blurred my vision as I stared at my Dad's initials, CGS. Charlie Geoffrey Swan. I missed my father dearly. He was always there for me through my high school years, through the heartbreaks of failed relationships, and for my graduation. He was there to see me off to college and watch me walk across the stage to receive my degree, the proudest moment of his life, he told me.

I looked over at Edward, watching as he checked out his tattoo. His eyes caught mine in the mirror, and I knew, for as long as I lived, he would be the only man in my life.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Nina! By the way, I have no idea what Charlie's middle name is, but according to, his father's name was Geoffrey so that is what I went with. Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how I did. Thanks to Babette and VivaViva for beta'ing for me. :)


End file.
